


Half Human

by twyly56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Angel & Human Interactions, Angel Family, Angel Healing, Angel Radio, Angelic Grace, Attempted Kidnapping, Awesome Bobby Singer, Brotherly Love, Cambion, Cambion Sam Winchester, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Cuddling, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Forbidden, Gen, Half-Angel Dean Winchester, Half-Demon Sam Winchester, Headaches & Migraines, Heaven & Hell, Hellhounds, Hybrid Dean Winchester, Hybrid Sam Winchester, John Winchester Dies, Mary Winchester Dies, Misunderstandings, Nephil Dean Winchester, Nephilim, Observant Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rain, Reality Bending, Running, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Scared Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester, Seizures, Sleeping in the Impala, Smart Sam Winchester, Soul Bond, Stars, Teleportation, Worry, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Sam and Dean do their best to stay off the radar, using their experience as hunters to their advantage. The angels have finally caught on to the fact that something unholy walks the Earth, and they are after the boys.





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Dean Winchester was born on January 24, 1979. 

Sam Winchester was born May 2, 1983. 

The first was born an angel's son. 

The second was born a demon's spawn. 

Mary Winchester barely survived the birth of her first son. 

She died delivering her second child. 

John Winchester never knew of the creatures that took over his body. The angel stole after his memory after a yes. 

The demon with yellow eyes didn't need permission, the deal having been made years before by his then fiance. 

A promise given to his dead wife made John pick up his young children and take them on the road. 

They were raised as hunters. 

Saving people. Hunting things. The family business. 

John Winchester died at the hands of the yellow eyed demon. 

The children hid their true natures, told that others would try to kill them for it. 

A Nephil and a cambion loved each other as only true brothers could. 

But the angels will walk the Earth once more, and demons shall rise to claim the Master's Child. 

Well... at least, that's what has been foretold. 

They clearly have never met the Winchester brothers. 

CHAPTER ONE

Sam scratched absently at the iron band circling his right wrist. He had a matching one on his left. It was warm against his skin but not painful. At least for him. He suppressed a smile at the amount of times demons had tried to grab onto his wrist only to jerk away with a scream, their skin sizzling. Sam watched his brother wipe the floor with the poor fools that had agreed to play pool with him. He sipped slowly at his Coke, cautiously prodding his other senses at the various bargoers. 

There was a demon chick a few seats down, but she didn't seem to be tailing him, if the quick peruse of her mind was anything to go by. No, she was a Crossroads demon, trying to seduce the drunker patrons to make an unwise deal in the midst of their weakness. Wasn't his concern, even if it did bother him a bit. No. He was looking out for his big brother. The other Tom, Dick, and Harry's would just have to look out for themselves. 

"Sure you don't want a refill, sir?" the pretty brunette bartender asked. Sam flicked his hazel eyes up to her and smiled politely, calling on what Dean called his "puppy face." 

"No thank you, miss. I'll let you know, though," he responded. 

She left to go tend to the other customers. He returned his gaze to his older brother. 

"Did you just... _hustle_ me?" Peter (or was it Patrick?) said. 

His brother just gave him a far too innocent look. 

"Me? Hustle you? Nah. It's just, you're good, pal, but I'm better," Dean replied with a wink, swiping the betting money off the table. 

The guy grumbled before stalking off, and Dean swaggered over to his table, shooting Sam a conspiratory look. Sam drained the rest of his soda in a single gulp and set the glass down. 

"How much did you get?" Sam asked. 

"Four fifty total. That's for both games," Dean said. 

"Not bad. Did you have a hot date, or do you want to get out of here?" the cambion asked, scratching at the iron band. Dean glanced at Sam's wrist as he did so. Sam picked at his fraying sleeve. 

"Let's get out of here. We've stayed in town long enough," he replied. 

"Sounds like a plan," Sam agreed. His brother leaned a bit closer to his ear as he stood up. 

"Any activity?" Dean asked softly. 

"Just a stray Crossroads demon. I don't think she noticed us, though," Sam answered just as quietly. 

"Good," Dean said. 

"Sunglasses, De," Sam murmured, pressing a pair of reflective glasses into his hand. 

"My eyes showin'?" Dean asked. 

"Not yet. But I know you can't always control it," he said. 

"Hmm," Dean went, but he slid the sunglasses on anyway. 

 

Eight year old Claire Novak ran outside after her dad, who was just standing there, staring blankly ahead while it rained heavily. Somehow, not a drop of water seemed to wet his clothes or skin. She tugged at his sleeve. 

"Daddy! What are you doing?" she asked. 

Her dad turned to her and tilted his head with an expression she had never seen him have before. It was like he had never seen her before. 

"I am not your father," he said. 

He walked down the driveway and disappeared into thin air with a sound like rustling sheets. 

"Daddy!" Claire cried. The girl stood alone in the rain, feeling her heart shatter. 

"Claire! What are you doing outside?" her mom asked, concerned. 

Claire shook in her mom's arms, and she stared at the spot her dad had vanished from. 

"Mom. Daddy's gone," she whispered. "Daddy's gone." 

 

The angel Castiel appeared in front of his General. He dipped his head in respect, the rest of his Garrison assembled close behind him, their True Forms folded into Vessels. 

"Are you ready to execute your orders, Captain?" Michael asked. 

"Yes, sir," Castiel answered.

"What are they?" the General asked. 

"Kill the Abomination, and bring you the Nephilim," Castiel dutifully replied. 

"Excellent. You may begin," Michael said. 

His words were met with a soft succession of whooshes as the angels flew to begin their mission. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Back in black. I hit the sack. I've been too long I'm glad to be back. Yes, I'm let loose. From the noose that's kept me hanging about. I've been looking at the sky 'cause it's gettin' me high. Forget the hearse 'cause I never die. I got nine lives. Cat's eyes. Abusin' every one of them and running wild," Dean sang off key with the ACDC song blaring from the Impala's speakers. 

Sam smiled at his older brother's antics as he started thumping his hands on the steering wheel to the drum beats. 

"'Cause I'm back. Yes, I'm back. Well, I'm back. Yes, I'm back. Well, I'm back, back. Well, I'm back in black. Yes, I'm back in black! 

Back in the back of a Cadillac. Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack. Yes, I'm in a bang with a gang. They've got to catch me if they want me to hang. 'Cause I'm back on the track. And I'm beatin' the flack. Nobody's gonna get me on another rap. So look at me now. I'm just makin' my play. Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way," Dean sang. 

Sam flicked the knob with his thumb and forefinger, switching the radio to a lower volume. Dean gave him a betrayed look. 

"Dude!" he said. "My music!" 

"Yeah, yeah. 'Back in Black' isn't going anywhere. We got to talk about this case. Angry spirit?" Sam prompted. Dean grumbled and slid his sunglasses back on. 

"Probably. Either that or demonic activity. Those little buggers are everywhere," his brother said. 

"Yeah. What do you want to be? Electricians or amateur journalists?" Sam asked. 

"Um, let's do amateur journalists. I'm sick of those stupid jumpsuits," Dean said. Sam nodded. 

"'Kay. Sounds good to me," he replied. The cambion closed his eyes as he felt his other senses tingle. 

It was like Dean's aura, but... not. It was... more concentrated? He couldn't describe it. It made his brain ache from the _heat_ of whatever it was. 

"I'm picking up some possible bogies, Dean, so be on the lookout," Sam told him. Dean was frowning also. Sam bet that if his sunglasses weren't hiding his eyes, they would be that blazing gold color instead of apple green. 

"Yeah... I feel them, too," Dean said. "Weird, ain't it?" 

"Mhm," Sam agreed. 

"Call Bobby?" Dean asked. 

"Only after we figure out what we're dealing with," Sam said. "Can't just call and say what we _feel."_  

"True. But if anyone can name a thing from a feeling, that'd be Bobby," Dean replied. 

"Yeah," Sam said. 

The brothers lapsed into a comfortable silence, "Back in Black" playing faintly in the background. 

 

"They seem... close," the angel observed softly. He flicked his eyes to his Captain. 

"Yes. They do," Castiel agreed after a moment. 

"Does the Nephil not know?" Hanael asked. 

"They seem aware of each other's blood. Yet they do not fight. It is odd," Uriel remarked. 

Castiel tilted his head in a acquiescence. 

"It matters not," the Captain murmured. 

"We have our orders," the angel said. 

"You are quiet, brother. What is on your mind?" the dark haired asked of the blonde. 

"Nothing. Nothing. I simply have no words to contribute to this conversation, brother," he answered. 

Castiel scrutinized him with sharp eyes before nodding. 

"Very well, Balthazar," the Captain said. 

 

Sam spat out a mouthful of blood onto the ground. Dean grimaced in sympathy. 

"Damn. I hate it when a salt and burn turns out to be demons, don't you?" his brother said. 

"Yeah. It sucks," Sam replied. 

Another demon lunged at them, and he shot it in the face with rock salt. It screeched in pain, clutching at its steaming face. Dean shot it in the chest, and it went crashing it the floor. Sam grabbed a fistful of its tawny hair and yanked its head back. His iron wristband pressed into its forehead as he did so. It cried out in pain. 

" **Get out of her. Now** ," Sam commanded. The demon trembled, mouth open in a near silent scream. 

"Get off me!" it hissed. "Get off! It hurts!" 

"I suggest you do as my brother says," Dean advised, cocking his shotgun. "Sam knows at least a dozen ways to exorcise a demon, and most of them are painful. So what'll it be? Quick and easy? Or long and painful?" 

The demon just hissed at them, baring its yellowed teeth. Its eyes were flat and black in its anger. 

"So be it," Sam said. 

He ruthlessly tore the demon from its host, sending it howling back to the pits of Hell with his mind. The poor woman collapsed to the floor unconscious. Dean helped him to his feet as he suddenly felt his head throb. It burned like acid, the heat and fire of holiness. Sam clutched Dean's arm, gasping. 

"Sam? Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked. 

"They're here, Dean. They're here!" the cambion hissed. "Oh, God..." 

"Shit," Dean growled. 

His older brother's eyes flashed gold, and Sam could have sworn he saw shadowy feathers extend from his back. Dean kept him upright as they tried to run. 

"Stop," an even gravelly voice said. 

They looked to see a man in a tan trenchcoat blocking the door. There were a few rustling noises, and five more people in suits appeared around them. All of John's warnings about angels flooded his mind. Angels hated Nephilim. They were seen as abominations. And Sam could only imagine what they considered him. 

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded. 

"I am Castiel," the trenchcoated man answered. 

"You're not hurting Dean!" Sam said. 

"Silence, Abomination!" the dark skinned angel spat. 

"I won't let you," Sam continued. He heard Dean's breath hitch by his ear. 

"What are you doing?" his brother whispered. "Sam?" 

"Hold on tight," he replied. Sam had only done this a few times before. 

Dean's sharp intake of breath echoed in his ear as the world spun around them. 

 

Angels did not often get shocked, but they were when the brothers abruptly faded into air. Uriel growled in frustration, flaring his wings.

"The Abomination knows how to use its powers," he said. 

Castiel flicked his eyes at his subordinate. He chose to ignore his tone for the moment. 

"It would seem so," the Captain said. He surveyed his Garrison members with a blue gaze. "Do not let them get away. If you must split off from the group, feel free to do so." 

He flung his wings out and flew. His siblings followed close behind. 


End file.
